


The Best Of Me Is You

by aritza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Decendants of the Sun - AU, Doctor Will, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soldier Nico, at the end, bear with me, idk how else to describe it, not permanent character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: When you’re dating a Captain of a United States Special Forces Unit, you have to get used to a lot of things.Will Solace was used to his boyfriend, Nico, being gone for weeks without a word. He was used to their dates being interupted by a call for a mission. He was used to worrying to his wits and promises of a quick return.Because Will knew somewhere out there Nico was saving the lives of millions. He was a hero that was keeping the peace in some distant country.When you’re dating a Captain of a United States Special Forces Unit, you have to know that they might not come home one day.That was something Will could not get used to.





	The Best Of Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> wow I have to get all my fics to tumblr to here and that s what imma do for the next two ? days   
> bear w me guys   
> thank you for being so patient and I love you guys
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr @ so-langelo  
> bnha blog @ a-mite

Will knew something was up when Nico was two hours early for their date.

Will was still on duty in the hospital when he was paged to office because he had a visitor. Only one person visited him to his job, so Will excitedly bounded to his office like a child on a sugar rush. He opened his door and was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend in full military uniform.

That’s when Will realized that this wasn’t a regular visit from his boyfriend and his heart sunk, but he quickly covered it up with a smile. “Hey, handsome. You get all dressed up for just for me?”

Nico laughed, which was definitely a sight for the sore eyes. “I know how much you love me in my uniform.”

Instead of replying, Will placed a long, sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s pink lips.

He pulled away, breathless. “Mission again?”

Nico hummed in agreement, placing a lingering kiss on Will’s jaw.

“How long?” Will dreaded to hear the answer.

That’s when Nico straightened. “Longer than usual.” On a regular mission, Nico was gone for two weeks at the most, so Will tried to hide his sadness.

“Three weeks? A month?”

“Three. I promise I’ll be back in time for Christmas.”

Will felt the words stop in his throat. Three? They can make it work. They’ve been through worse than distance. “When are you leaving?”, Will said softly, with eyes that couldn’t reach Nico’s.

Nico ran a thumb on Will’s chin and met their eyes. “In a four hours or so. I wanted to say goodbye.”

Few words were exchanged in the next few hours. All the I’ll-miss-you’s were tucked in every embrace. All the I-love-you’s were exchanged with every touch of their lips and the dance of their fingers across each other’s skin.

* * *

Will waited. 

Winter came and Will was still waiting. His days were filled extra shifts at the hospital and training new doctors. 

Will waited. 

The snow began to melt and pale flowers began to bloom and Will was still waiting. Everyday he texted Nico about his day and asked about his day. Everyday he was left with no reply. 

He worried, of course, but Will was an optimistic person by default. With each passing day, his hope that Nico was going to come home only grew. 

It was a warm April day. That morning he texted Nico that the birds have left _many_ _special_ _gifts_ on his windshield and asked how he was doing. Will waited for his reply while eating his cereal. 

That April day was a busy one at the hospital. Will finally caught his breath after 5 straight hours of working. He took his lunch break in the cafeteria and ate with nurses, Kayla Knowles and Austin Lake. 

Austin was telling a compelling story about this one patient when the intercom interrupted them. “Paging, Dr. Solace to his office. Paging, Dr. Solace to his office. You have a visitor. ” 

The two nurses smirked at him. “Romeo’s finally back, huh?”

Will didn’t wait to reply; he was already sprinting to his office with rapture. 

Millions of thoughts raced through his head, but all he could focus on was his beautiful boyfriend that he hadn’t seen in almost seven month. 

_Finally. He’s home._

Will’s hands were shaking with adrenaline as he opened the door to his office. 

But behind the door wasn’t his dark haired boyfriend. A familiar face, but not his boyfriend. He was face to face with Jason Grace.

Jason was a sergeant in Nico’s Special Forces Unit and one of Nico’s closest friends. Jason was a nice guy, so Will tried to hide his disappointment.

“Jason, hey. I thought you were Nico. What brings you here?”, Will smiled at the tall blond.

Jason swallowed, voice thick. “I am very… sorry.” He brought his military-issued cap from his head to cover his heart. 

Will’s smile was replaced with confusion. “What for? What happened, Jason?”

Jason couldn’t bring himself to look Will in the eye. “Special Forces Captain Nico di Angelo passed away on a tactical mission over seas on March 24.”

Will didn’t know what happened next. He must have heard Jason wrong. He _had_ to have heard Jason wrong. 

_No. No._

“I don’t understand.” Will’s vision was clouded. 

“I’m sorry, Will. He’s gone.” Jason’s voice sounded choked. 

Will’s knees buckled from underhim and felt strong arms pull him in a hug. Will heard a guttural scream; it took him a few moments to realize that was _him_. 

Will felt the tears stream down his face. His throat felt hoarse. He threw a punch at Jason’s chest. He kept punching because _no_. Nico couldn’t be gone. 

Jason took hit after hit. His own blue eyes were spilling out their own fair share of tears. 

“No…” Will wasn’t sure if it came out as a whisper or a yell.

 

Before Jason left, he handed Will a folded letter with a sad smile, “We wrote one before every mission and he wanted you to have this.”

“Wait, Jason.” Will noticed how his voice was quiet and barely a whisper. 

“Yeah?” Jason’s voice was still heavy.

“Did he die a hero? Did he die saving lives?” Will’s voice chocked on the last word. 

Jason bit is lip and nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. He waved goodbye once again and left. 

Will looked down at the letter. The paper was folded once with his name written in Nico’s neat slanted writing. 

Will’s hands were shaking as he unfolded the letter. 

_Dear Will,_

_I have prayed to whatever power that is above that you would never get this letter, but with the small chance that you do I’m going to start by saying sorry._

_I’m sorry that I broke my promises._

_My promise to never hurt you. The promise to never make you cry. The promise to marry you someday. The promise to stay safe. The promise to stay with you forever. The promise to come back._

_I’m so so sorry, my love. Forgive me for hurting you. I’m sorry for everything._

_I’m a jerk for breaking all those promises and making you keep a promise for me, but please promise me that you’ll forget me and move on. That you’ll live a long happy life. That you won’t cry over me for long._

_Te amo, mio amore._

_With all my love,_

_Nico_

Will held the tear stained letter close to his broken heart, and the walls of his office echoed with the sobs of a man who lost his entire world. 

* * *

Will was a wreck. 

He looked horrible. He took a look in the mirror and stared at the person he saw. The sullen blue eyes that was surrounded with dark circles. The person looked like he lost too much weight in too little time. His skin had an unhealthy yellow hue to it and his limp blond hair clinged to his forehead. He looked totally unrecognizable. 

He took a sick leave from the hospital after that day and it’s been a four fucking days. He tried to desperately to stay in ~~their~~ his apartment and rest, but he just couldn’t. Everything reminded him of Nico too much. 

There was a constant burning ache in his chest as if someone replaced his heart with a boulder. 

As Will was about to take a walk to get some air, he looked back at the apartment. A random, fuzzy memory flashed to in his mind.

_Will and Nico went out to drink with Jason and his girlfriend, Piper._

_Will got absoluetly smashed. His breath stunk of cheap alcohol and Nico was half carrying him. Even though Nico was a head shorter, with years of training, he carried Will easily._

_“You have such lovely eyes. Has anyone ever told you that you’re really pretty?”, Will peppered kisses on Nico’s jawline.  
_

_“If this is how you are drunk,_ tesoro _, you’re never drinking with another man.”, Nico laughed softly.  
_

_When the two reached their share apartment, Will tried to keep his eyes open. He felt Nico gently place him on the couch._

_His eyes fluttered close and he slowly drifted to sleep, eyes occasionally opening to see his boyfriend smiling fondly down at him._

Will shook the memory out of his head before his eyes would start watering. 

“You can do this.” Will took a deep breath and exited the apartment. 

The sun was shining, but the air was chilly. Nico’s favorite kind of weather. 

His heart ached again, and Will quickly wiped his eyes. 

He went into a cafe and ordered a black coffee. He sat in an empty table in the back of the cafe and waited for his drink. 

He remembered this cafe. Him and Nico had a lot of memories in this cafe. 

_“You know, I suddenly realize that we have never said I love you.” Will said, once sipping his sweet caramel coffee innocently.  
_

_A soft blush decorated Nico’s olive face. “Well, now that you bring it up. We haven’t.”_

_Will took the steaming cup from Nico’s hands and sipped it._

_“You put too much sugar in your coffee.”  
_

_“No I don’t, Will and looks who’s talking.”  
_

_Will hummed in his coffee._

_“I love you, Nico.”_

_A small adorable smile appeared on Nico’s lips. “I love you, too.”_

The waitress came with his coffee and said with eyes full of pity, “It’s on the house, Will.” 

He didn’t notice how the tears were already streaming down his face. 

Because Nico di Angelo is dead and Will Solace was alone.

* * *

Six months later, Will found himself again in the cafeteria with Kayla and Austin. 

Over the last few months, he sought comfort with them, Jason and Piper. They convinced Will to start eating more. To start coming back to work. To start living again. 

While Kayla and Austin were talking about these two rather difficult patients, Will found his mind wandering. 

He’s been gone for six months, and there wasn’t a day that passed that Will didn’t miss him. 

“Paging, Dr. Solace to his office. Paging, Dr. Solace you have a visitor.” The intercom once again interrupted their lunch.

“Hey, Will. You didn’t finish your lunch, eat it in your office, okay?” Kayla pushed it towards him. 

“Okay, _mom_. I promise.” he took his sandwich and munched on it on the way to his office. It was probably Jason, dropping by to say a quick hello and updating him on Piper, now his fiance and _pregnant_. 

He opened the door and what he saw made him drop his food. 

There in front of his desk in all his glory stood Nico di Angelo, hair longer and his right arm in a cast. He had a small cut on his forehead. There was a tried look in his eyes, and it looked like he couldn’t stand properly on his left leg. Yet, with all these injuries, he still looked absolutely captivating. 

Nico smiled, “Hi.”

It was suddenly hard to breath. He sat down on the cold tiled floor. “I’m dreaming. I’m insane. You’re not really here.” 

“ _Mio_ _amore_. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving you. I was captured. I’m here. I’m back.” Nico was crouching n front of him, brushing stray hairs in front of his face. 

Will couldn’t talk. The sobs racked out of his throat. “Are you really here?” 

“Yes. Yes. I’m here, Will.”

The next hour or so was an emotional roller coaster for Will.

One minute he sobbed into Nico’s shoulder. The next, he was punching Nico’s chest with all his strength. As the anger faded, Will pushed Nico away, telling him he didn’t need him anymore , that he was going to swear off men for life. The next he was hugging Nico like his life depended on it. 

Nico took every punch, wiped away every tear, and embraced Will harder than he had ever before. 

When Nico shed tears, Will kissed them away. Both men just couldn’t believe  the other was _here_. 

The pair sat on the cold titled floors, softly crying and kissing each other with a sweet passion full of all the emotions that couldn’t be put in words. 

Will couldn’t remember the last time he felt so whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guysss likes it 
> 
> comments are the light of my life thank you for those who leave them
> 
> ari xxx
> 
> tumblr @ so-langelo  
> bnha blog @ a-mite


End file.
